I See Again
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League (Round 7) - Hermione has a few worries prior to marrying Ron. Can the council of her former professor help her see clearly once more? (Centred on Hermione and Remus' platonic relationship. AU where Remus lived)


Author's note: This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 4 (Round 7) 'Pairing Palooza'. A pretty short but sweet story this time. This is a bit AU because Remus is still alive (which is no bad thing in my opinion :P) Please leave a review :)

Task: Write about the pairing 'Beauty and the Beast' (Remus/Hermione) in either a romantic, platonic or familial relationship. I'm going with platonic.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

Birds chirped merrily in the trees as branches snapped on the ground beneath them. The sun shone down through the light spring haze that seemed to hover just above the ground, blurring the outlines of everything in the distance.

The streams of pale morning light made their way through the foliage, highlighting the subtle natural highlights in Hermione's hair as she walked through the trees that lined the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Her brow was creased in concentration as she thought about everything that was happening in her life at the moment.

Through the trees and the haze, she could just make out the rows of chairs, each with a chiffon bow tied around the back, that were set up on the grounds just next to the castle.

She and Ron had talked extensively as to where they should hold their wedding, but in the end, they decided that it should be where they had met, grown up and fought together. The Hogwarts castle was surrounded by so many terrible memories since the battle, but Ron and Hermione had agreed that it was about time that they once again filled it with wonderful, happy memoirs, just as they had known in their childhoods.

Hermione had looked forward to decorating the grounds of the castle with Ginny, Molly and her mother for months. And she loved Ron more than ever. So why did she have this uncomfortable feeling that had settled in her stomach?

Emerging from the lines of trees, Hermione sat down wearily next to the glassy water's edge where the deep blue liquid gently licked the bank as the light summer breeze blew across it. She sighed, tossing a flat, round stone across the surface of the lake, watching as the ripples danced across it, making the water as uneasy as her current state of mind.

"Something troubling you?"

The sound of a voice made her turn suddenly. The newcomer walked up from where they had stood behind her, in order to take a seat to her right on the slightly damp grass. She followed his movements with her gaze, before being greeted with warm, kind eyes and a soft smile, as he turned to face her.

"You could say that," Hermione told Remus Lupin as she picked up another stone, throwing it at her mirrored reflection in the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking out across the lake's surface, watching as the mist skimmed the surface and rose up into the pale blue sky.

"I don't know what to do about Ron," Hermione said quickly, letting the words run quickly off her tongue. She noticed the slightly worried expression on her former professor's worn face, before quickly trying to backtrack on what she had said. "No, not like that! I don't regret any of this… I love Ron. It's just that I don't know if I'm still going to… If you understand what I'm saying."

Remus smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Are you really asking for my help with boys, Hermione?"

The witch blushed slightly, before smiling as well.

"I suppose not…" she replied, looking up at him, "I just wish I knew how this was going to turn out… Whether we're going to be happy. Because, honestly, with everything we've been through in our lives, I could do with something just… simple and happy."

The werewolf turned his whole body so that he fully faced the young witch who he'd taught nearly a decade before. He covered her right hand with his, where it was pressed into the dewy grass to help her keep her balance, before looking into her eyes with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Listen to me, Hermione. You are never going to know how it's going to turn out because that is just the way of the world. But for better or for worse, what matters is that you try. You have to give it everything you've got in your heart and soul. Because if you don't even give this have a chance to happen, then you'll never know how well it can work, how you and Ron can make a life together. And a happy one at that. Trust me when I say that nothing lasts forever, but if it's meant to be… then you'll find a way. Even I took that leap eventually, and even though I lost Dora, I've still got all the memories of us and the times when we were happy together. And honestly, you'll never want to sacrifice those. Ever."

Hermione gave Remus' hand a soft squeeze when she noticed the glimmer of tears that welled up in the werewolf's eyes when talking about his wife. She nodded at his words, suddenly too emotional to reply verbally. But she understood what he meant. You have to try to get anything out of anything, especially in relationships. Happiness wasn't guaranteed, but it was certainly possible.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione managed to get out after a little while, "for everything. You've helped me more in my life than I can ever repay."

"Only because you were such a gifted pupil, Hermione. I still maintain that you are the brightest witch I've ever had the pleasure of tutoring," he replied with a smile, watching the ripples grow as Hermione skimmed another stone over the water.

Hermione smiled back at him, appreciating his council more than ever. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter, clearing the mist from the air and allowing everything to be seen with clarity once more. The heavy feeling in her chest seemed to vanish with the haze, rising up into the sky with the clouds.

"Come on then," Remus said suddenly, breaking the silence and beginning to rise from his position, "we've got a wedding to prepare for."

He offered his hand to Hermione and she took it gratefully, rising to her feet as well.

She linked her arm through Remus' as he led the way back up to the castle, to her future, and with any luck, her happiness.


End file.
